petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pet Society Cash
Pet Society Cash (also known as PSC, PFC, CC, or Blue Coins, and previously known as Playfish Cash) is a type of currency sold by the company Playfish to buy exclusive and rare items, some with amazing magical properties, for yourself and your friends in their games. To get this cash, you can either complete special offers in the game or buy it directly using a real-life credit card. Playfish generally adds tons of buttons all over the game to entice you to buy their Cash, but the easiest place to find such a button is in the upper left corner of your screen when you are at your pet's house. This is a blue button that says "Add Pet Society Cash." Pet Society Cash is specific to the game Pet Society. History When first introduced to the game, this currency was called Playfish Cash and had the icon to the left. You could buy CC at the neighborhood location, the Bank. When this store was removed, you could then buy the CC from the Cash Shop. Playfish is constantly changing the interface of the game, so this was also removed from the Cash Shop when it became the Boutique and purchase of the CC was done by buttons located at home around your screen. Playfish Cash was pooled across all other Playfish games such as Restaurant City, Crazy Planets, Country Story, Hotel City, etc. This means that if you bought 10 PFC in Restaurant City, you could also use it in Pet Society. The total PFC you have was displayed as the same amount across all other games, in the upper left corner of your screen. Example of the inside of the Cash Shop, where you could buy CC from a machine. This all changed on 19 April 2011 when Playfish shifted Playfish Cash into game-specific currency. Pet Society Cash replaced Playfish Cash. You were allowed to manually choose how you wanted to divide up your CC between games - once this was done, this was a permanent change. For the very first time, you can get free PSC by logging in 5+ days! FAQs Q: Can I get CC for free? :A: There are a few ways, but they are hard. You can: ::#'Enter Playfish competitions in the Playfish Forums. Winners often get large amounts of CC for their entrys, but there are a lot of people competing!' ::#'Sometimes for special events Playfish will gift you CC. This is normally a small amount like 1 or 2 PSC. This is very rare!' ::#'Complete free offers. See the Add Pet Society Cash button to see a listing of currently available free offers. Most of the "free" offers require that you visit another business site and either buy something or take a survey.' ::#'Log in 5 days in a row.' ::#'Making a new account gives you 5 PSC.Reaching Level 5 gives you 5 PSC,and reaching Level 10 gives you 10 PSC,a total of 20 PSC!' ::#'Leaving an account inactive for 1 month,and reading these instructions will give you 50 PSC!' Q: Can I give CC to my friends? :A: Not directly. You can buy items for CC and gift them to friends. You can only gift these items when you buy them at the store. If you buy a PFC item for yourself and then decide you want to give it to a friend later, you will not be able to do this. Q: Can CC be converted / exchange to in-game normal coins? :A: Yes, but Playfish but will not refund your real life money if you change your mind. The reverse is not true - you cannot convert regular yellow coins into CC coins. Category:Gameplay